


Message Received

by asukesay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, E-mail, E-mails & Texting, M/M, Platonic Relationships, the OiSuga is mostly platonic but deep platonic relationships are very important to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: The lives of Oikawa and Suga, best friends going to different universities, played out via email.





	1. cotton candy day dream

.

.

* * *

**To** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp

**Subject** : _my leg is asleep and I’m bored_

 

 

Kou-chan,

I know your classes don’t start for 3 more days and you’re more than likely sitting on your bed, on tumblr, listening to Owl City so you better answer within 10 minutes.  I also know you never check your email so by the time this sends you’ll have received a text from yours truly, telling you to check your email.

Can I just begin by saying what a damned travesty it is that you and I aren’t attending the same university? I mean, I know we already discussed this in length in person several times but something about doing it over email like adults is so satisfying.  Also, when it’s done over email you can’t punch me and tell me to stop being a baby.

And I’m not being a baby about this, Kou-chan. Sure, I’m a baby about most things, but never about this. You and I have been in the same class since the first day of the first year of Junior high.  I’ve seen that gorgeous face every academic minute for the past 8 years.  It’s tradition.   _It’s how the universe was meant to operate_. And you decided to fingerbang the universe right up the ass just because the school we both agreed to go to in junior high (we swore upon a Gari Gari Kun!, Kou-chan.  Do you remember that?  Or have you forgotten me already?) didn’t have a good enough teaching program for his highness ( _you_ ).  I gotta say you screwed everything up, Sugawara.  My 5-year plan is wrecked now, because of you.

Anyway, I’m in my lit class right now.  It’s only been 5 minutes and it’s terrible.  Like, the professor isn’t even here yet and I already know this is going to be my least favorite class.  It’s bad enough that this is my absolute worst subject, but there’s no one cute enough to make coming to this class worth my while.  I even got a seat in the back specifically so I could scope out the hotties that came through the door.  Believe me when I tell you that I am by far the best looking person here.  Seriously, if I’m a 10, everyone else is maybe a 6.  There’s been one 7, but she’s the TA so she’s off limits.  I guess not technically, but isn’t that something people with lawful good moral alignment find inappropriate?  I’m asking you because you’re my only friend with even a shred of decency.  Can you imagine what Mattsun would say?  You’re the only beacon of sacred, innocent light in the lawless wasteland that is our friend circle.  Uh, triangle.  Since there’s only three of us.

Ugh, I miss you already.  Tokyo better be worth it.  Your dorm better be cozy and tastefully decorated by the time I come down.  You’ve got two weeks, Kou-chan.  I want it to look like Urban Outfitters drank too much at the hipster party and threw up in there.  I’m talking Christmas lights on the ceiling and Polaroids of us hanging by clothesline.  If I’m not impressed, I’m sleeping in the hall.  Mattsun can come if he wants, which he won’t because the two of you have an alliance formed solely to make me miserable.  Always pranking me and mocking me behind my back like mean girls.  You two are an inner circle within the inner circle.  It makes me sick.

I’m kidding, mostly.  Thinking about you in your new dorm in your new life away from me is filling me with terrible melancholy but it’s a distraction, at least, until another hot person comes into class.

14 days till I see you.  15 if you count today, which I’m not because counting today means one more day separating The Unholy Trinity™ and I’m not having it.

I meant what I said about you answering within 10 minutes by the way.

The clock is ticking.

Love Ya Bitch,  
Tooru

.

.

* * *

**To** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp

**Subject** : _RE: my leg is asleep and I’m bored_

 

Tooru,

You just snapchatted me your stupid face so I know where you are.  Your new glasses look nice, by the way.  I don’t know why you want to email when this could all be said over text – this isn’t the 90’s.

I _am_ on my bed on tumblr.  This NaruSasu fanblog can’t run itself.  But I’m not listening to Owl City.  Pretty sure you’re the only one who actually still does.  I’m listening to Lana.

Am I the ultimate gay stereotype or what?

How exactly did I wreck your 5 year plan by going to school in Tokyo? Because I’m not there to make sure you don’t overwork yourself?  Or cook you food?  Or scrape your drunk ass off the floor when you challenge Mattsun to a drinking contest when we both know that no one can beat him?  Tooru, you’re a drama queen. And a baby.

I don’t know about you being a 10.  Physically you’re gorgeous, yes; but personality wise, you’re like a 3.  And that brings your average down to like a 7.  I know you’re probably making a face at this - that sneer that brings your 7 down to a 5 so quit making it - but I don’t make the rules, Tooru.  I just enforce them.

I don’t know why you always insist that I’m the innocent one out of the three of us.  You’re the only one who thinks so.  Mattsun thinks I’m the devil wrapped in a “ _cotton candy day dream disguise_.”  And that’s an exact quote.  Anyway, TA’s aren’t off limits as long as it’s safe and consensual.  Professors aren’t even off limits.  Do your thang, you slut.  If anything it’ll make the class less boring.  And who knows, if you’re good enough it might even bring up your GPA.  

But according to the rumor that floated around our third year of high school, you’re ‘ _full of potential but overall disappointing’_ ; so you might have to work _harder_.  Pun intended. *Insert tongue emoji here*

I can’t wait to see you.  My dorm is perfect, but it would look a lot better with you inside of it.  And me inside of you ;) Hitting on you via email is very, very unsatisfying.  Also, let’s be honest, you sleeping in the hall would last for 2 minutes before you got scared and demanded reentry into my dorm, or some horny freshman would stumble upon you and you’d seduce them then spend the night in their dorm.  But that won’t happen anyway, because my dorm looks like it should be an IKEA showroom.  You know that sad little hipster fantasy you’ve got in your sad little hipster head of what my dorm will look like?  Twenty times better than that, at least.  It looks just as gay as I am.

I should have gone to school for interior design instead of education.  I would be a huge success.  Sure, it would be an extremely niche clientele consisting of teenage girls and college-aged gays but I could make it work.  I’d say you could be my first client, since you’re both a teenage girl and college-aged gay simultaneously, but I already decorated yours and Mattsun’s new apartment and I could never charge you anyway.

Actually, I’m trying to find a sweater so I can walk to the café across campus, and found that green cardigan you tore a hole in jumping that fence so I _am_ gonna charge you.

After I send this email I’m going to get coffee and a muffin if they have them because I’m famished from all of this decorating and gay ninja moderating.  Don’t worry, I’m taking my laptop so I can still email you, but my roommate is supposed to be arriving today and I want to give them some space to get settled.  And time - to take in all of this intense decor without my pretty self distracting them.

I hope he isn’t like, a bro.  I mean, ideally he would be super athletic and straight with a little bit of repressed sexual curiosity that comes out when he’s hammered, but beggars can’t be choosers.  I mean like, hopefully he’s not a homophobic bro.  Because I clearly stated on my dorm application that I don’t want any homophobes, so if he turns out to be horrible and I get beaten in my sleep with a tube sock full of nickels, I’m suing for everything this institution has.

I don’t know.  I’m nervous, Tooru.  I always thought I’d be living with you and Mattsun.  And now I’m going to be living with a stranger.

I guess I wrecked my own 5-year plan.

Anyway, I’m lacing up my shoes while I’m rereading this. How did my email turn out longer than yours? Being away from you makes me as chatty as you are.  I hate it.

But I love you.

-Koushi

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

 


	2. dyingdyingdying

.

.

* * *

 

**To** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**Subject** : _Kou-chan you have to write a new subject or it turns into a bunch of RE’s_

 

Okay so right after I sent that email this total 8.5 came through the door and sat down two rows in front of me and I’ve been in agony ever since.  He’s so hot Kou-chan, I feel like I’m dying.  It’s like that time me you and Mattsun did ecstasy – that kind of horny.  Only this stranger probably won’t let me hump him to completion like you guys did.

I Snapchatted you a creepshot of him before I sent this email – in case you’re wondering why I sent you a picture of some random dudes head - but it’s not doing his actual hotness any justice.  Let me paint the picture for you, so you can understand what I’m seeing and either feel sorry for me or be totally jealous, hopefully both:

He’s shorter than me, which I’ve gotten used to, being the gazelle I am.  Black spiky hair.  I only saw his face when he came in the classroom and looked around for a seat but it was blurry because I had my glasses on my desk because there was an eyelash in my eye so I was rubbing one out - figuratively (soon to be literally because I’m _literally_ salivating over this guy).   Anyway, blurry or not he was gorgeous.  But now that I’ve got my glasses on I can’t see his face of course, because the universe wants to torture me. 

He’s wearing this terrible salmon colored t-shirt that shouldn’t work because his skin is super tan _but it does_.  The sleeves are about to rip from his biceps.  That fabric is being stretched to its absolute limit.  His shoulders are so broad I’m dying I’m dying I’m dyingdyingdyingdyingdying –

If you’re reading this I’ve been murdered.  And Mr. Not-So-Tall, Dark and Handsome is the killer.  His murder weapon?: being unfairly hot.

That’s actually giving him too much credit, given how little I’ve actually seen his face.  I’m gonna place the blame on myself this time, for spending the summer single and without a steady fuck-buddy.  And I’m gonna place the blame on you a little bit too, Kou-chan, for leaving and making me a moping mess, which is probably why I wanted to spend the summer single in the first place.  I’ve got all this pent-up sexual frustration, and it’s your fault.

Anyway, I wouldn’t worry about your roommate.  Even if he is a homophobe, you’ve got a natural alluring charisma that _no one_ can resist.  Because Mattsun was absolutely correct; you’re a cotton candy daydream.  You’ll be best friends by the end of the semester, I just know it.  And just as long as he doesn’t replace me or Mattsun as your platonic soulmates, I’ll support it.  Unless he’s like, super boring or smells weird or something.  Because I’ll have to hangout with him if he hangs out with you, and I don’t want to have to deal with that.  But I’m sure he’ll be great.

I also kind of want to make a bet that he’ll fall in love with you, because everyone you meet falls in love with you, but we both know you’re too much of a scaredy cat to take that challenge. (Yes, I’m baiting you…is it working?)  

Even if your roommate ends up sucking, Mattsun and I will be there in 2 weeks to threaten him into being nice to you.  It might not sound like much because you know us, but to a complete stranger we’re terrifying.  And I know you’ve been gone less than a month but Mattsun’s gym routine is really starting to pay off.  He still looks like _the aloof-yet-lovable best friend of a main character in a Shoujou manga_ , but his biceps are getting really defined.  And we all know I’m just as intimidating as I am beautiful.  I’ll use my gazelle height to my advantage.  And neither of us are afraid to get our hands dirty.  We’ve got your back always, Kou-chan.

Anyway, I guess the lecture started sometime when I was writing this email, and I was too distracted thinking about the hot guy and your roommate and you and also I’ve got a tumblr tab open, and I brought my tablet so I’ve been doodling in SAI in between paragraphs so I HAVE NOT BEEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION.  WHY AM I SUCH A BAD STUDENT I HATE SCHOOL.

I’ll check my email during lunch.

Yours in misery,  
Tooru

.

.

* * *

 

**To** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**Subject** : _Fine, you big baby._ _I took two sips of coffee and already have to pee_

**Attached Image:** _toorueatspavement.jpeg_

 

I looked at the Snap you sent and the first thing I noticed was his shoulders.  So broad.  You could take a nap on them. 

I’m just not going to think about my roommate at all.  I’m just making myself worry.  And I’m definitely not going to think about that ridiculous proposal of yours, and you should know that baiting me never works.  But I do appreciate your offer to beat him up.  I’ll let you know whether or not I want to cash in that favor after I meet him.  Yeah, Mattsun sent me a video of him flexing in the mirror at the gym.  He looked like a loser.  A hot loser, with kind-of-hot biceps - but a loser nonetheless.  But on the off-chance that my roommate is terrible, when you come over he’ll think I have _two_ boyfriends, and who wants to beat up someone with two boyfriends?  Especially when those boyfriends are super tall and super hot.

I made it to the café.  It’s cute; it’s super hipsterish, which is to be expected.  The barista is really good looking.  Like, intimidatingly so.  More so than you, even.  His name is Akaashi, he didn’t smile when he took my order (a four-shot mocha with extra whip, but you already knew that), but he did try to make conversation by complimenting my Naruto wallet, which was sweet even if he was making fun of me, which I suspect he was.  Either way, his eyes are very pretty, so it might be worth perusing.  I’ll let you know after I get my refill.

I’ll have to take you and Mattsun here. They’ve got milk bread (!!! Your favorite!!!) and chai tea and there’s this cute little booth for three in the corner and I can see us all huddled together, making fun of each other – aka me and Mattsun making fun of you.  Because you’re a nerd.

I’d sit there now, but the seat is taken by a couple.  Which is a waste of the other seat.  Why can’t they take one of the cool two-person seats by the windows, so I can sit in the cool corner booth.  There’s only one of me, but you and Mattsun are here in spirit.  This one-person table is so crowded with the three of us, and those two are spread out, holding hands and shit with their lattes.  Seriously, straight people are so selfish.

Also, I thought we agreed to not bring up the ecstasy thing ever? The weird over-the-pants sex part, anyway.  But it’s funny you mentioned it, before I left I was hanging pictures and found the ones we took that night and they’re amazing.  Particularly the one I took after Mattsun persuaded us to go longboarding.  It’s from right after you face planted into the pavement.  Whose bright idea was it to let you on my board when you’d never ridden in your life? Probably Mattsun’s. You’re a little bloodied up but you look happy.  We look happy.

I miss you.

Anyway, I took a picture of it to send to you on my phone, but it’s in the Cloud I’ll just send it here I guess, since we’re talking about it.  And so when you inevitably end up stalking and killing Mr. Not-So-Hot because you have absolutely zero chill, and this email chain is documented for evidence against you, the detectives in charge of your case will be able to see how helpless you are, and maybe they’ll feel a little pity, or realize that you’re just a misguided little gay, too sexually-frustrated for his own good.  Maybe you’ll get a lighter sentence.  Detectives, please see the attached image.  Thank you.

I’m close enough to the straight couple to hear their conversation.  Not eavesdropping, per se, because her laugh is super cute and distracting and he’s good looking so I can’t help that my attention is pulled to them anyway.  I’m going to transcribe their conversation, because I’m bored and too afraid to pull up Tumblr in public and you’ll love it.  Or at the very least, when you’re sitting alone at lunch because you’re a loser, you’ll have something entertaining to read.  My thoughts are **bolded**.

 

_Her: “So I printed out our itinerary for next weekend, but I might be able to come a day early, and we’ll be able to spend a full two days together.”_

**Aw, that's kinda sweet?**

_Him: “Well I have classes on Friday all the way to 8pm, so that’s not a lot of time.”_

_Her: “Just skip it.”_

**Yikes haha**

_Him: “I can’t skip classes the first week.  Why can’t we just stick to the original plan of you coming on Saturday?”_

**Sensible _and_ hot (and straight, but that’s not relevant); I need me a man like that**

_Her (no emotion): “I see. That’s fine, then.”_

**It is not fine.  She’s mad as hell lmao**

_Him: “Don’t be upset, Yui.  I’m just trying to be responsible.”_

_Her: “I’m not being anything, Daichi.  I understand.”_

**She doesn’t.**

_Him: “I feel like there’s something else.”_

**HERE WE GO**

_Her: “I just…I’ve watched a lot of movies.  And heard a lot of stories, where the guy goes off to university in a different city and the girl waits for him and tries to hold on to what they had while he’s off making new friends and changing as a person and falling in love with someone else.  And I just…don’t want that to happen to us.”_

**Holy shit lmao**

_Him: “We’re not in a movie, Yui.  You know me.  I'd never do that.  And it’s not like you’re just waiting for me.  You’re at school too, and you’ll be making new friends too.”_

**Okay so he’s kind of cold, in like, a dense kind of sweet way.  Maybe he’d be better off as _your_ man.**

_Her: “You’re right.  I trust you.  I’m sorry.”_

_Him: “It’s alright.  It’s getting late, let’s go find my dorm.”_

 

They’re leaving.  Probably to go have boring straight-person sex in a tiny two-and-a-half foot wide cot.  That was a rollercoaster of emotion, for me anyway.  Final thoughts: He’s really good looking and her concerns are valid, but probably not likely because he seems like a simple boy from the country who will inevitably get overwhelmed by Tokyo and transfer back to the college in his home town by the end of the first semester.

Just like me! I mean, if you get to give up on class so easily, then so do I.  So get ready for my inevitable return.  Make space in your bed, because I’m not sleeping on that couch.  I know that’s where Mattsun clips his toenails.

Also that barista Akaashi is making his way towards me.  His apron is off and he’s even better looking without it oh god.  I don’t know if I want to _be_ him or be _in_ him.  I think he’s going to initiate more conversation.  If you don’t die of sexual combustion from Mr. Not-So-Tall, I’m going to die of thirst from _Bae_ rista (cute right? haha).  Either way there’s a funeral to plan.

I want mine on a seaside cliff, and I expect you to throw yourself off of it after I’ve been buried.  Or just throw yourself onto my coffin.  Or set my coffin on fire and then throw yourself onto my pyre.  Regardless of how, you’re life ends when mine does.

Because there’s no you without me.

Lmao kbye

-Koushi

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't do drugs, and don't take creepshots of strangers
> 
> but DO follow me/scream at me on tumblr: takanobu.tumblr.com


	3. evidence pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re like my real soulmate and Mr. Not-So-Tall is like my side soulmate. That’s allowed, right?”

.

.

 **To** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp

 **Subject** : _Delete that immediately or so help me_

 

Okay that picture is as terrible as it is hilarious. Delete it.

There’s so much going on in these emails, this was a terrible idea, why didn’t I just text you? I can’t even send the reaction memes I have saved. 

Akaashi sounds super boring and I’m not jealous of him at all. 

Okay, maybe I am jealous. Because he got to see you nervously mess up your drink order, and he got to see your dorky Naruto wallet, and he gets to see you all super cute at a table by your lonesome (I’m assuming he cannot see me and Mattsun astrally projecting beside you) and he’s probably like “why is this super cute bottom sitting by himself?” And now he’s going to try to bed you like I would if I saw you like that.  Or worse, he’s going to try to be your friend. 

No new friends, Koushi. College isn’t for personal growth or new experiences. It’s for binge drinking and missing your old friends. Now miss me, and fuck him. 

But not literally. 

Or if you do send pics. 

I guess all we can do for that straight couple is wish them the best. Except that straight culture isn’t built to last and it’s already obvious their foundation is cracking. Good luck to them either way, am I right?

Also, tragic news about Mr. Not-So-Tall.  He might not be tall, but he’s fast. He slithered away before I could find him after class; like a snake. A sexy snake. A sexy snake I want inside of me. But a snake nonetheless.  

Is it too extreme to say I want to skip my next class to go find him?  Ugh, I’m already rationalizing it in my head like ‘oh you should see the campus more, you’re not creepy, huehuehue’.  I am so weird. Sometimes I feel like an actual psychopath. But I’m not the one who transcribed an overheard conversation with punctuation and authors notes so. Not as weird as I could be, I guess ;-)

I really want to go find him.  I can’t explain it. I’m being like, drawn to him. Kou-chan, is this what it’s like to meet your soulmate? What the fuck. My soulmate just ran away from me and is now going to make me chase him? I’m calling the police. 

I guess we’ll find out after you reply whether or not I followed him. The anticipation for my near  actions are literally killing me.  

 

Talk to you soon ;-)

Tooru

 

Sent from my iPhone 

.

.

* * *

.

.

 

 **To** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp

 **Subject** : _maybe we should give these more linear subjects for the ease of the homicide detectives e.g. evidence for when Tooru pleads guilty for the stalking charges_

 

You aren’t a psychopath. Sociopath, maybe. But you’re easily reigned in.I’ll tell you when your crazy gets out of control.And maybe he just didn't see you. You were sitting behind him weren't you? How is he supposed to know you're soulmates if he has no idea you exist?

Either way I really wish you luck, Tooru. And you’ll need it because he sounds hot, and from what I could tell from the creepshot (you really should stop taking those by the way) very straight.

The opposite of Akaashi, by the way. He’s definitely hot, but definitely not straight.

Before you freak out (I can literally feel your jealous rage) he has a boyfriend. Or, a thing. He might look intimidating, but after a while of talking about anime, he was pretty open about his personal life. He even showed me a picture of his boyfriend-but-not-thing (it’s complicated) and if that is any indication of the men in this town, you and Mattsun might want to push your trip forward because holy shit.

The part of the email above was written before I went back to my dorm so I apologize if I’m no longer making sense but holy fuck I went back to my dorm because I forgot my laptop charger and it was dying and guess who my roommate is?I want you to guess but I can't wait for your answer because I'm like choking with the irony.

It's the fucking straight guy from the coffee shop.Like, with his clingy girlfriend and everything.I came in the dorm and they were just...sitting on his bed talking.No signs of fucking either. They're so straight and boring oh my god.

So I'm like, "oh I can leave if you need more privacy" and he's like "no dude it's fine." He dude'd me. Already. It's been 3 minutes and he's put me in the bro-zone. Can't he tell from the life sized itachi wall scroll I have hanging above my bed that I am not straight and therefore not a bro? And I know what you’re thinking, about Mattsun and how he sucks dick on the regular and how he’s still a bro but you and I both know that he’s a rare breed.

Anyway his name is Daichi and he’s beautiful and his girlfriend is Yui. She talks for him a lot. At first I was feeling gay and bitter and lonely so I didn’t really like her but she has since grown on me. She’s got a little bit of a weird vibe and she’s pretty chatty so she’s too similar to me for me to actually dislike. But I think by the time you read this she’ll be gone, which means it’ll just be me and Hot Daichi and Itachi. Surrounded by so many pretty men, how could I ever survive~

I’m just kidding. Yui asked if I had a girlfriend and I must have looked at her weird because she’s like “I didn’t want to assume from your interior design taste but...” and now she’s talking about ‘their gay best friends’. So at least we know Hot Daichi isn’t a homophobe. Odds of him being gay are slim to none at this point. He hasn’t been affectionate in front of me but you can tell from the way he looks at her that there’s something real there. Or maybe I’m just lonely and watched too much Akatsuki no Yona last night. I don’t know.

Please don’t harass Mr. Not-So-Tall. Your intensity is kind of overwhelming sometimes, Tooru. He’s going to be put off by your rabid gay energy.Just start by asking for his name and under no circumstances should you ask to see his dick.

I mean unless he offers first. I hope for your sake (and mine, because my patience for this is already running very thin) he does.

Aw. I’m a little sad I don’t get to see PsychOikawa. There’s something terribly endearing about you when you obsess. I’m literally on my bed with my headphones in pretending to not be eavesdropping while Daichi and Yui talk in polite, hushed, straight tones about her commute back to whatever countryside they came from.

I couldn’t want to be in your company any more than I do at this moment. Snapchat me or something so I don’t feel so alone and also so I have a distraction from Daiyui.

 

...I hate that I just gave them a ship name.

 

Make good choices

Suga

 

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

 

 **To** : sugasweet02@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
**From** : outerspaceoikawa@mail.yahoo.co.jp

 **Subject** : _The one in which Sugawara Koushi is a drama queen OH WAIT THATS ALL OF THEM??_

 

Kou-chan, my charisma puts itself out into the universe. People can feel my charm, and my beauty. I don't need to announce myself, my indescribable star quality does it for me.I can't believe I even have to explain this to you?

 

Anywayyyy, I followed him.

You’re probably not surprised by this at all but yeah. He wasn’t easy to find, despite his hideous shirt and perfect body. Turns out he’s shorter than I thought. Like, almost as short as you. But I tracked him down by the vending machines - I followed his scent and my thirst led me right to him. And to a vending machine. Maybe I have a gift?

At first I just stood behind him, heavy breathing because he’s fast and I’m horny. And he looked at me over his shoulder and turned back and got his drink and then walked away? No second glance or anything? I would expect his from any other straight guy but not my soulmate.Seriously, I haven’t been this offended since Mattsun compared me to Ushiwaka.

Honestly I was so stunned by his lack of reaction that I just stood in front of the vending machine while he got away and people started lining up behind me.Don’t worry though, by the next class I’ll have an attack plan, definitely - probably by the end of this sentence - and he better be ready. Because I’m not taking any prisoners, Koushi.

Holy shit. What are the fucking chances of that? Are you sure he’s not YOUR soulmate? Are we meeting our soulmates on the same day? God, everything about us is cosmic, even meeting our soulmates at the same time.You’re like my real soulmate and Mr. Not-So-Tall is like my side soulmate. That’s allowed, right?

It better be because it seems like you have a side soulmate now too. And are you sure you don’t wanna take my bet? Because he’s apparently gorgeous (I’d ask you to send a creepshot but I know your paladin moral code prevents it) and yOU are gorgeous and there’s no way both of you can last an entire semester without jerking off so the sexual tension is bound to happen. Sexual tension leads to desire which leads to sex.

I’m suddenly very motivated for my workout tonight.

Also I love and miss you but I might actually have to find my next class in order to attend it so I can’t speak in length about just how badly I want to be in your arms again but yeah. I very badly would love a Kou-chan hug right now. Minus the typical gut punch that follows.

 

Yours and no one else’s besides Mr. Not-So-Tall,

Tooru

 

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Oikawa Tooru  is typing..._

**OT** : hey mattsun did you meet anyone cute today

_Matsukawa Issei is typing..._

**MI** : why

 **MI** : are u following me

 **MI** : I told you to stop that

_Sugawara Koushi is typing..._

**SK** : so you did?

 **OT** : who????? is he hot??? where?

 **MI** : yes they are and at the gym

 **MI** : they were runnin real sexy on the treadmill and I dropped a weight on my foot staring at them

 **OT** : holy shit

 **SK** : oh brother

 **OT** : SOULMATES! KOUSHI! I TOLD YOU

 **MI** : I’m so out of the loop with u 2 at this point I don’t even want to know

 **OT** : oh my GOD WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THIS

 **SK** : have you never heard of a coincidence?

 **OT** : the three of us meet our soulmates on the same day and you’re trying to tell me it’s a coincidence?

 **OT** : youre lucky you’re not here or id smack you for being so pessimistic

 **SK** : mattsun, tooru thinks that my roommate, some rando in his lit class, and your sexy runner are our individual soulmates

 **MI** : sweet

 **MI** : it’s about time

 **OT** : THANK YOU MATTSUN

 **OT** : KOUSHI STOP BEING SUCH A BRAT

 **OT** : SHARE IN OUR JOY

 **MI** : yeah Koushi

 **SK** : it’s hard to share in the soulmate joy when my roommate is straight and his girlfriend is sitting two feet away from me.

 **OT** : details. mine is probably straight for now too, I’m not being a baby about it tho

 **SK** : i’m blocking the both of u

 **SK** : wait mattsun tell us more about them

 **SK** : did you talk to them?

 **MI** : sorta

 **MI** : I gave them head in the locker room

 **OT** : WHAT

 **OT** : WHAT

 **OT** : WHAAT

 **SK** : WHAT

 **MI** : yeah

 **MI** : they fingered me so good I cried

 **SK** : IN THE LOCKER ROOM??

 **OT** : that’s so hot

 **OT** : if I don’t fuck Mr. NST sometime in the next week I might actually explode

 **OT** : how many fingers I need details

 **SK** : jesus Tooru

 **MI** : not in front of our son

 **OT** : right right, I forgot there are young ears present

 **SK** : shut the fuck up lmao

 **SK** : did you get their number?

 **MI** : nope

 **MI** : not even their name

 **MI** : We got caught

 **MI** : and kicked out

 **MI** : 2-week ban

 **MI** : also who is NST?

 **SK** : this story is wild

 **OT** : OH MY GOD

 **OT** : that’s incredible

 **OT** : but did you finish cuz if not that’s a waste of a ban

 **OT** : and Mr. NST is the guy in the ugly shirt I sent u a snap of

 **OT** : mr. not so tall

 **MI** : yes I did but not the second time

 **MI** : so I guess I’ll have to wait until we get back from Tokyo to see my alleged soulmate again and finish what we started

 **OT** : I can see mine in 2 days uwu

 **SK** : I can’t see mine bc he doesn’t exist

 **OT** : excuse me

 **MI** : excuse me

 **OT** : UM MATTSUN EXCUSE ME

 **OT** : it goes Suga>Me>You

 **OT** : not Suga>You>Me

 **OT** : know your place in the friendship/soulmate hierarchy

 **SK** : no fighting

 **SK** : it’s not linear you’re both my soulmates

 **SK** : you’re both children

 **SK** : and you say I’m the son

 **MI** : you are. and I’m the dad

 **OT** : and I’m your fabulous previously-widowed gorgeous young wife

 **OT** : who loves Kou-chan like my own but not as much as I love myself

 **SK** : I hate you both so much

 **MI** : love u too

 **OT** : <3

 

.

 

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *returns after 1 year of absence to give you this trash* a rating change is very likely because nothing can remain pure with me

**Author's Note:**

> It's only gonna get weirder from here, kids.
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: takanobu.tumblr.com


End file.
